


The Red Nosed Reindeer[Art] (Operation: Christmas Remix )

by JackyJango



Series: Remixes [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Christmas Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Charles and Erik celebrate Christmas Xavier style (Illustration)





	The Red Nosed Reindeer[Art] (Operation: Christmas Remix )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Operation: Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123415) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> For I love the innocence of the original fic! I hope the art conveys at least half of the goodness the story does.


End file.
